ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyrieloid (maxpower02's Continuity
Kyrieloid was one of Ultraman Tiga’s most dangerous opponents, literally a race of demons residing in the Underworld bent on taking over Earth for themselves, enslaving humanity in the process. Subtitle: Infernal Warrior (炎魔戦士 Honō ma Senshi) History Ultraman Tiga Kyrieloid I Kyrieloid was the result of a race of demons from the Underworld whom had viewed themselves as prophets for mankind's future. When one of the devils took the body of a deceased drug trafficker known as Kevin Danas Nugrahanto, he began prophecising a "renewal" of Earth by setting fire to those who were impure (by their standards.) All the while, they began to stalk Captain Tennissa of GUTS in hopes of making her see that he and his race were the rightful "guardians" of Earth instead of Ultraman Tiga as the Kyrieloids have been inhabiting Earth much longer than the Ultramen had been. When Tennissa refused to accept them as their new guardians, Kyrieloid left her to die in a building that was set to be destroyed by Kyrieloid's flames. Once the people were safety evacuated and Ultraman Tiga had arrived to save Tennissa from the explosion, Kyrieloid revealed his true form after exposing himself to his own fiery energy, and began fighting Tiga. The two seemed evenly matched until Tiga transformed to Sky Type. While Kyrieloid’s speed was impressive, Tiga’s was greater and he began gaining the upper hand with a barrage of kicks until Kyrieloid began using his pyrokinesis to gain the advantage. Kyrieloid kept up his assault and managed to weaken Tiga, but GUTS and Tennissa called support to Tiga, giving him new strength. Tiga then froze Kyrieloid with his Tiga Freezer attack before switching back to Multi Type and blowing Kyeloid to pieces with his Zepellion Ray. But this is not the end of the Infernal Warrior, however… Kyrieloid II TBA Data - Kyrieloid II= - Power Type= *Blades: In Power Type, Kyrieloid II spots a pair of sharp blades on his forearms, which are used as weapons. *Pyrokinesis: Kyrieloid II has a superb form of pyrokinesis, even greater than the one possesed by his first incarnation. Like the first Kyrieloid, he can set his legs on fire to increase his kicking power, but his flame stream has been upgraded into a much more powerful version, firing blue streams of inferno that can cripple the likes of Ultraman Tiga. *Muay Thai: Kyrieloid II’s fighting style is a brutal variation of Muay Thai, primarly using kicking attacks to wear down foes. - Sky Type= *Flight: In Sky Type, Kyrieloid II sprouts a pair of blue wings from his back and is capable of flying at fast speeds. *Blades: In Sky Type, Kyrieloid II has small blades on his arms, similar to his Power-Type. These were never used in combat. *Pyrokinesis: Kyrieloid II has a superb form of pyrokinesis, even greater than the one possesed by his first incarnation. Like the first Kyrieloid, he can set his legs on fire to increase his kicking power, but his flame stream has been upgraded into a much more powerful version, firing blue streams of inferno that can cripple the likes of Ultraman Tiga. *Muay Thai: Kyrieloid II’s fighting style is a brutal variation of Muay Thai, primarly using kicking attacks to wear down foes. }} - }} Category:Fan Seijin Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Kyrieloid Variations